Life of a High School Girl
by EmotionReflections16
Summary: Summary inside :
1. A memory to forget

Life of a High School Girl

Summary: Sakura is like any normal typical high school girl. She has friends, into school activities, sports, clubs, gets into fights, likes, and mostly loves. Even thought she's considered the "tough" girl in her year, she's easily hurt. When her boyfriend, Sasuke breaks up with her on the first day of school, she cries and swears that she'll only love him when he's after another girl. What will happen to her in her freshman year at Leaf High?

--A Day to NOT forget--

'Ne, Sasuke-kun… can I talk to you?'

'Sure.' She takes his arm and walks down the dark isle in the auditorium. They stopped and sat on the isle chair arm rests. There was an awkward pause of silence until Sakura opened her mouth.

'Look… I've been thinking about what's been happening between us… I know I've been ignoring you for a while and I know I've done this many times… and I'm really sorry--'

'No… see here, you've done this so many times, it's ridiculous! I'm getting sick of it and I'm not going to take it anymore. I'm tired of chasing after you Sakura! It's always me who's the one to come after you! And when something like this happens? You just walk away like its nothing! I'm tired of it Sakura!' Sasuke quietly yelled so none of their friends hear them in the front.

Tears threatened to spill from her emerald eyes, yet she fought them back.

'I know and I wanted to say I'm sorry---'

'You're sorry? Sakura, whenever this happens or something else happens, you're always sorry! You make me have to go through this bull shit until the very end when you finally come to your senses and all you say is sorry! All you every do is say sorry… You know you always say you're sorry, but the thing is you're saying that… When are you going to mean it? I don't believe you anymore.' Sakura lowered her had at the fact he said that. She stayed motionless and mute, sitting on the isle chair's arm rest.

'You're pathetic.' Sasuke scoffed while glaring at her bowed head. He scowled and rose from the arm rest then walked down the isle. Sakura picked her head up and rose from the arm rest. She began to follow him to try and reason with him. Knowing his temper, she still tried.

'Sasuke-kun, you know that I never meant to do that.' She said looking at him as he packed his trumpet into his case, not bothering to look at her. She felt his dark aura around him.

'Yeah. You did. I know you just want to waste my time chasing you because you get a fucking kick out of it. I'm not your dog Sakura.'

'So you're breaking up wit me?' her voice softened.

'I don't know. I feel that if we go more into this relationship, its just going to get worse.' He said before walking out of the backstage door leaving Sakura standing at the middle of the stage. She walks towards to the backstage door, her head bowed down again.

'Sakura?' a voice was heard in front of her. Sakura looked up and saw two of her friends, Tenten and Haruhi.

'What happened? What did he say?' Haruhi asked worried. Sakura looked at her friends and let go of her bottled up sadness and finally let her tears flow freely down her delicate face. She hugged Tenten and cried on her shoulder.

'Sakura, please, tell me what he said.' Tenten asked, worried. Sakura continued crying and spoke, her voice muffled due to the fact her face was buried in Tenten shoulder.

'H-he…. Yelled at m-me… and… and…' Sakura choked on her words and continued crying. Tenten and Haruhi looked at each other and frowned due to the fact their friend was hurt deeply. Sure they don't know how it feels to be put in this kind of situation, but they could understand why she was so upset. Sakura and Sasuke have been together for five months so far, and everyone, even those who didn't even know them, knew they were always with each other, always kissing, or making out.

Everyone who clearly knew them knew they were crazy about each other. While they stood in the band hallway, a woman with long blonde hair walked down the hall.

'Oh dear, what's the matter Sakura, honey?' the woman asked as she placed her hand on Sakura's left shoulder. Sakura took her face away from tentens shoulders and wiped her tears away, sniffling.

'Oh Mrs. Yamanaka…. It's nothing.' Sakura sniffled, trying her hardest to smile.

'It's never 'nothing' when someone is crying this hard.' She spoke softly.

'It's just about a boy that's all…' Sakura said.

'Oh sweetie! You don't have to cry about a boy,' Mrs. Yamanaka smiled, 'all boys are just silly. They're no reason to cry over. So wipe away your tears and smile you biggest even though your heart is with a heavy burden. And don't forget to hold you head up high, ne?' she smiled. Sakura smiled at Mrs. Yamanaka's kind words and wiped away her remaining tears.

'See? That's the Sakura I've always known! Always smile through the toughest times. It makes you look stronger and you look pretty when you smile.' She said before leaving into the auditorium. Sakura blushed at the fact she was compliment so nicely.

'Mrs. Yamanaka's right Sakura. You shouldn't let one guy get you down! You're so pretty and I bet you can get any guy you want. Forget him. He doesn't know what he's missing. He's a retard if he's leaving you. Remember what they say!' Tenten said.

'That's right Sakura. 'You don't realize what you have until it's gone' and obviously, he's going to realize that the moment her decides he's going to leave you.' Haruhi said. Sakura looked at her friends and tears formed in the corner of her eyes again.

'Oh, Sakura! Please don't cry again.' Haurhi said. Sakura smiled and chuckled a bit.

'I'm not crying because of Sasuke, I'm crying of what you guys said… You guys are the best.' Sakura smiled and hugged them both. Tenten and Haruhi smiled at Sakura's small recovery.

'There you go Sakura! Don't worry! You'll be better in no time and you'll forget about him.' Tenten smiled. Sakura's smiled faded a bit and her eyes drooped down a bit.

'I don't know about that. He's the only guy I've ever gotten so serious with. I mean, we've done so many things together, and it's going to be hard for me to let him go… But I'll try my hardest.' Sakura smirked.

'Again, don't worry. You'll find another one. Hopefully one who has a better sense of humor and one who'll treat you better.' Haurhi assured.

'I don't know… There's no one like him.' Sakura frowned.

'How about him?' Tenten asked, pointing out to one of the bass drummers who had long hair.

'Oh he's cute!' Sakura smiled. Tenten and Haruhi laughed at her reaction.

'Geeze Sakura, you do get back on your feet quickly.' Haurhi joked.

'Hehehe. Be quiet Haurhi.' Sakura smiled sticking her tongue out at her. Haruhi did that same thing back and they both laughed. They headed towards the back door in the band room and exited.

'Oh yeah Sakura!' Tenten said before hopping into her mom's car.

'What is it Tenten?' Sakura asked.

'You soaked my shirt with your tears . You're going to have to buy me a new one.' She laughed pointing to the large darker area on her shoulder. Sakura and Haurhi laughed and waved good-bye to Tenten as she rode down the parking lot exit. Soon after, Haurhi and Sakura were picked up.

'Ne, Sakura, do you want to come sleep over my house? I can ask my parents.' Haurhi asked.

'It's ok. I'll be fine.' Sakura said before climbing into the cab.

'Oh, ok. I'll text you later ok?'

'Sure.' Sakura smiled.

'OI! You know the meters running right?' the cab driver shouted. Sakura and Haruhi laughed then said their last good-byes before going separate ways. Sakura sat in the back of the cab starting outside her window. 10 minutes later, she reached her small rented house.

'$20 please.' The cab driver asked. Sakura took out her pocket book which was placed in her book bag, and handed the driver two tens.

'Thank you.' He said before taking off. Sakura turned around and started at the gate in front of her house. Thunder suddenly cracked from the sky and rain poured down heavily from dark grey clouds. She pulled her keys out and put it into the lock. She twisted the key then the gate opened. Placing her keys back into her book bag and closed the gate behind her. She opens her front door and wipes her shoes against the towel on the floor.

She walked into her room and took off her clothes, put on her green robe with cherry blossom embroidered on it, tied a towel around her long soft pink bubble gum hair. Slipping on her pink fuzzy slippers and stepping into the bathroom. Placing her hand on the hot and cold knobs, she twisted them and placed the plug into the hole. She leaves the bathroom to go grab a couple of magazines and bubbles. She returns to the tub and turns off the water. She removes her robe and carefully places her foot in the water to test if it was too hot or too cold.

Then, she steps into the tub and sinks down. 10 minutes later she drains the water and takes a bath. She steps out from the shower, puts on her robe, and fuzzy slippers, and grabs the hairdryer. 6 minutes has passed and she slips on her white pajamas with a panda sleeping in a lotus flower on the front pocket. She jumps on her bed and stares at her dark ceiling. Thinking about what happened today, she curls up in a ball in the middle of her bed and frowns.

'Good things always come to an end….' Was the last thing she whispered to herself before falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Stories to tell

Life of a High School Girl

--First Day of School—

(And a story to remember)

"Sakura-Chan!!" a loud voice was heard. Sakura looked behind her and smiled to see it was Naruto running, clearly trying to catch up wit her.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun." She smiled. Naruto blushed lightly and began to walk next to her.

"I heard what happened….. Between you and Sasuke?" he said. Sakura suddenly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and hung her head low.

"Ah! Gomen! I forgot. Tenten told me not to mention it. Ah I'm such a baka." He said rubbing the back of his head. Sakura shook her head vigorously and picked her head up.

'Daijoubu, Naruto-kun?" Sakura said fighting back tears.

"Mou, Sakura-chan, don't cry over her, he's a teme for doing this to you. He obviously doesn't deserve an awesome girl like you." Naruto assured. Sakura blushed and giggled.

"What's funny?" Naurto asked.

"You were busy insulting Sasuke-kun that a squirrel is eating nuts on your head." She pointed to the squirrel nibbling on a nut.

"AHHHH!" Naruto scream squirming on the floor. Sakura continued laughing, crying tears. Naruto finally got up, squirrel gone, and smiled.

"Now there's the Sakura I know." Naruto smiled. They both laughed on the way to the school. Few minutes later they reached the school. It was very large, and one of the most prestigious high schools in Konoha.

"Sakura-Chan!" a blonde girl ran up to them.

"Ah, Ino-Chan! It's so good to see you again after such a long time!" Sakura smiled and hugged her.

"Yeah, but at least we hung out over the summer a little bit, ne?" she smiled.

"Yeah." Sakura smiled, in the back of her head she remembered the memories she had with Sasuke, where they mostly hung out wit Ino and her boyfriend, Shikamaru.

"Ah! I see you got contacts." Sakura said pointing at her face.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I got them over the last week of summer. Shikamaru suggested it. He told me I should get them because glasses just hide my 'beautiful baby blue eyes' hehe. Plus, I felt that those glasses were hiding me." She said.

"Hiding you?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah," Ino said, while pushing away her long bangs, "when I had my glasses, I always felt that I was hiding myself from the world. Glasses are just a cover. They hide the real you. And there's always a person just waiting to come out of you."

"Oh." Sakura sighed.

"And I see you still have your glasses." Ino laughed. Sakura blushed pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose.

"Oh yeah, so how's marching band? Is it fun?" Ino asked.

"Hm? Oh it's fun." Sakura said smiling, but also the memories of her and Sasuke being together the whole time at band camp, except that week she had left to go visit her sick aunt in the states.

"Oh, that's good." Ino smiled.

"Sakura-chan!" a loud, yet soft voice was heard behind them.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura squealed, hugging the pearl-eyed girl.

"You look kawaii!" Hinata smiled noticing Sakura's attire.

"It's really nothing. We're dressed all the same remember? It's a private school, which means we have school uniforms." Sakura stated.

"Yeah I know, but the way you added things to your uniform is what it makes it so edgy." Hinata said. Sakura was wearing the standard Leaf uniform. It was a white undershirt, red tie, black short sleeves blazer, and red plaid skirt. Sakura also included some of her own fashion by putting a black aniskele hair pin, which held her bangs back, an red arm band which read "Hug IT out", a black choker necklace which had a cross hanging from black beads, fishnet that was worn from her hand to her elbows, and red legwarmers with buckles on the top and was a little puffy at the end that met her shoes.

Suddenly all the students began walking towards the cafeteria. Sakura and her friends began to walk to the café as well, and then at the corner of her eye, she spots Sasuke talking to Shikamaru's brother, Yuuji.  
"Can't believe they're cousins huh?" Ino said.

"Yeah. They're nothing alike." Sakura said.

See, Shikamaru and Sasuke were related, they were cousins. Sakura couldn't believe it the first time he heard it since Shikamaru and Sasuke never were alike. But then again, they weren't brothers, but they acted as they were.

"Ne, Sakura. You're still so short." Shikamaru said while comparing himself with her.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny Shikamaru." Sakura laughed sarcastically.

"Ah your words were always so cold…. But you know you love me." Shikamaru laughed.

"Hehehe why wouldn't I?" Sakura laughed. "So have you and Sasuke talked?" Sakura blurted not knowing why she asked.

"Ah.. well see, we don't talk anymore. We got into a fight." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head.

"Wahh? Why?" Sakura asked.

"You see, we were talking about our grandma. And Sasuke says that grandma has always treated me better than him. Bull. He doesn't know what he's talking about. Knowing him, he's always gotten what he wanted from grandma. So we fought about that and him being an asshole just got mad and took off. Since then we never spoke a word to each other."  
"Oh…. I'm sorry I asked. It's none of my business." Sakura said.

"Nah it's okay. Strawberry shortcake." He snickered. Sakura's face turned a bright pink. She punched him on his arm lightly.

"Oh! My arm! You broke it with your insane strength! I'm gonna die!" Shikamaru exaggerated while pretending to die on the ground. Everyone laughed as Shikamaru was continuously punched by Sakura.

"Oh please **fluffy**, you're too dramatic." Sakura smiled. Shikamaru's eyes widened and placed his hand over Sakura's mouth.

"Fluffy?" Ino and everyone asked questioningly. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at her friends.

"Don't say anything Sakura!" Shikamaru pleaded.

"Oh I will." Sakura smiled devilishly.

"As you've known Shika and I have known each other since we were babies. And we've grown up to be childhood friends," she said as her friends listened intensely to her story nodding their heads in unison, "and when we were 8 his mom was getting re-married. I was going and obviously he was too. His mom was so tired of his hear being so plain that she decided to perm it," Sakura continued as her friends started laughing and Shikamaru blushing madly.

"Then his mom went and got this perm solution that curls hair. Soooo his mom put it on him and the directions clearly said that it were to be left on for 30 minutes. His mom was cooking at the time too, so his mom totally forgot about him, and I don't know how, but he also forgot about the big plastic bag on his head and fell asleep. 2 hours later his mom came into the room and started panicking." She cried from laughing too much.

"His mom pulled on his blankets which he fell on the floor and he thought that he was being raped by a 'bad man'. He was screaming 'NO NO! I don't want it! I don't want to have hot dirty sex with you hobo man!' it was hilarious! Then when his mom washed out the dye and dried his hair, he was so fuckin' poofy! I swear when I came in the room his looked like a poodle! I went up to him and hugged his head and said pretty poodle like a dozen times. His face turned pinker than my hair too. He had to go to the wedding with his poofy hair. A lot of kids went up to him to hug his hair, pet it, and a random guy spoke to it… Dunno why, he was creepy though." She laughed.

"Then what else?" Naruto asked.

"He got sent home from school for disturbing 'the students right to learn' since most of our classmates kept staring at his head. We took a test that week and a lot of the kids put cloud like things on their paper. One of them said that it was to represent his hair. The teacher got mad so he sent him home and told him he couldn't come back until he had it back to normal." She stated.

"And?" Tenten asked, curious to see what happened afterwards.

"His mom bought a straightening kind of serum and put on his hair like the perm solution. It went back to his straight, pinapplie hair." She laughed.

Sakura and the rest laughed hard as Shikamaru blushed madly.

"I told you to never speak of that again!" he punched her.

"Well I forgot! Hehe, you know this is payback for when you took a picture of me when I was taking a bath! I was only 4 years old!" she smiled.

"What happened then?" Ino asked.

"I was 4 and he was 5. He came over my house one day and my mom was giving me a bubble bath. He had his 'camera for tots' and took a picture of me splashing and playing with my rubber duckies." She laughed.

"And don't forget Mr. Nub Nub!" Shikamaru laughed.

"Oh yeah!" Sakura laughed.

"Who's Mr. Nub Nub?" Naruto asked.

"Mr. Nub Nub was her stuffed bear she got as a present from my mom and she loved it. She brought it everywhere and did everything with it. She would always have a tantrum if she didn't have him with her. And she took a bath with him one day and he was soaking wet and when you squeezed him, bubbles would come out of him." Shikamaru explained.

"Ohhh." Ino smiled.

"Oh yeah! And speaking of 'pictures'……." Sakura smiled devilishly again and reached into her backpack, took out her wallet that was green, had cherry blossoms on the side and a panda inside a flower, and took out a small picture.

"What's that?" Shikamaru asked, alarmed.

"Oh you know what it is!" Sakura smiled, showing it to her friends. Naruto and Ino were the first to burst out in laughter.

"It's not what I think it is… is it?" Shikamaru said trying to catch a peep at the photo.

"Oh yes it is." Sakura smiled. Shikamaru finally had the chance to grab the photo and look at it. His eyes opened wide and blushed again.

"Oh Shika-kun! You never share these things with me!" Ino laughed.

It was a picture of the wedding they attended, with his hair curly. Everyone noticed that the picture sides were slightly burnt.

"Ne, Sakura what happened to the photo? Its sides all burnt." Naruto asked.

"Oh that? My uncle said that my mom accidentally got it on fire. He said that she was always so clumsy. This was one of the pictures that she saved before both my parents died in that car crash." She said and put the picture away. She walked into the hallways and went up the stairs, her friends still standing in the same spot.

"Her parents were killed in a car accident?" Naruto asked.

"No. Not exactly." Shikamaru frowned.

"What happened?" Ino asked.

"I heard it all from my mother. She said that there was a fire at her house. Before someone started that fire, her mother was brutally murdered by a katana jabbed straight through her heart. They don't know about her father though. They said that he must've died, was burnt to a crisp from the fire, no remains. They also said that how her house was set on fire was the same person who killed her mother. Sakura was the only person who saw the person who murdered her mom. But, she can't remember anything from that day." Shikamaru frowned.

"Why?" Hinata asked, scared a bit.

"Her mother was a musician. She was a flutist. And I've heard her mother play. I have to say so myself, it was beautiful. And her mother wanted Sakura to play the flute like she did. Her mom gave Sakura her flute, which is now Sakura's prized possession, and she plays with it during band now. But going back to the story, Sakura was upstairs in her room and couldn't find a way to get out of the house. Her room was located on the second floor, but she had a balcony. As soon as she put her foot on the balcony rails, the house suddenly exploded. She dropped from her balcony and took a hit to her head. Bystanders just stood there, looking at her." He continued.

"Holy shit." Ino said covering her mouth from shock.

"Yeah. When I ran to her house I found her on the ground still, people around her. Her eyes were wide open and she was hugging a case, which was the case that was holding her mothers flute. She had a little head trauma and has amnesia about that day. From protecting her from the truth, my family and the people who were there on that day told her lies. Saying that they died from a car accident. Painfully, I had to lie to her as well. I never wanted to, but my mom said it was what's best for Sakura. So I did." Shikamaru said lowering his head.

"Oh Shika-kun. Don't worry. You're a great guy. Eventually when Sakura finds out about it, she'll understand, and she'll forgive you." Ino said hugging him. Shikamaru hugged her back tightly.

"Oi, we better get back to class. We're gonna get detention on the first day." Naurto said.

"Haha. You're right lets go." Hinata laughed. The friends said their good byes and went off to their classes.

For the rest of the day, school has been normal.

(A/N: I don't feel like writing the rest of the day. I wrote too much XD Ok, so you'll find out what's gonna happen next in the next chapter!)

---------------------------------------OOOWWAAARRRRIIIIII------------------------------------

Author: Soooo what did you think of it? I don't know. That's why I want you to review! Hehe. Review or I will eat youuuu.. Hehehe I rhymed! Yay! XD Ok I'm all hyped up! Sorray! Ok. Hehehe I forgot to say this in my first chapter but imam say it now! Say it Sasuke! :D

Sasuke: This author doesn't own Naruto or the characters. But anything else in this story is her thoughts. So if you think the author is a sick twisted person who makes me in a big softie and crybaby, please bash her.

Author: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! :[ No bashing please! I Like to keep my reviews clean and nice. I'm new so please take it easy one me. If you do, I'll give you chocolate :] Wow I'm so dumb XD Okkkk sooo please don't forget to review and don't forget to check this story again for more updates!

~Also if there are some pairs or suggestions you want me to write about, tell me mkay? ;]


End file.
